Shikamaru's Decision
by narutard123124
Summary: first chapter dont be harsh...please...
1. Shikamaru's decision

Please… don't be too harsh it's my first story… I also don't own Naruto…

Shikamaru took a long walk around Konoha, and admired the shape the clouds were in. Everything had been so quiet for the last few weeks and Shikamaru was ready for another mission, but they were all D-ranked missions that were saved for the new Genin.

"Man… what a drag…" said Shikamaru as he sighed

Shikamaru saw the same old stuff… Naruto at the ramen shop… Sakura with Tsunade… Lee with Gai… TenTen at the target-

"TenTen isn't at the targets… she must have been kidnapped or something I better tell Tsunade!!" Shikamaru whispered to himself

He jumped the target practice fence and looked into the trees and saw Neji and TenTen making out… this also reminded Shikamaru of how lonely he was. Shikamaru had a lot of chances to get a girlfriend but was too shy to do anything.

"I could go out with Ino and catch her on the rebound while she is still recovering from breaking up with Shino, or I could try for that Temari girl from Suna… Ino would be a lot easier but I don't really know if I want a slut as a girlfriend. Temari on the other hand is pretty hot but would be a little harder to swoon…" Shikamaru thought

Shikamaru had a lot on his mind right now. He was tired of all his friends making fun of him for not having a girlfriend but he wasn't really sure if he wanted one yet or if he was ready. Shikamaru decided to talk to the guys about it, so he got them all together and told them what was on his mind.

"…so what do you guys think?" Shikamaru asked

"OH OH you should hook up with Hinata she's REALLY hot dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly

"Numb nuts, you're going out with her." Kiba pointed out

"Oh yea I guess so… sorry Shikamaru I've got nothing for ya…" Naruto said

"I wasn't expecting much from you anyways Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily

"Shikamaru, I think you should go out with Temari." Kiba told Shikamaru

"Why do you say that Kiba?" Shikamaru wondered

"You're going to get into her pants way too fast and something will happen that you will regret for the rest of your life!" Kiba explained

Shikamaru laughed and said "Good point Kiba! You know what… I think I will ask Temari out… does anyone know when they come here next?" Shikamaru wondered

Garra appeared out of the shadows and stared at Shikamaru with pure hate in his eyes "I heard your conversation…" Garra said, still staring at Shikamaru

A giant fist of sand flew out of Garra's gourd and pushed Shikamaru into a building, neck first, and stuck Shikamaru there.

Garra slowly walked up to Shikamaru and told him "You want to go out with my sister… then you will have to pass the test…" Garra said in his creepy voice

"W-what COUGH what test?" Shikamaru spluttered

"Meet me by the targets… 5:00 sharp…" Garra threatened

Garra let Shikamaru down and walked away. Kiba ran up to Shikamaru and helped him up.

"Dude…you're screwed" Kiba said pointing out the obvious

Naruto was to busy cuddling with Hinata and listening to her lecture about "not forgetting about your girlfriend" to notice that Shikamaru was in deep crap. Hinata gave Naruto a kiss and walked back to the group.

"Sorry guys I was just- WOAH what happened to you Shikamaru?" Naruto said obliviously

"Put it this way Naruto… im boned…" Shikamaru said still gasping for breath

"EWWWWWW YOUR GAY!?!?!?!" Naruto said rather loudly

Kiba punched him in the balls and walked Shikamaru back to his house. Naruto still lying on the ground holding his jewels, yelled out to Hinata who was pretty far away now.

"OH MY GOD THEY BURN!!! JESUS!!! HINATA HELP ME!!!!"

Hinata came running over and asked what was wrong… Kiba just set Naruto up with a night of fun…


	2. Epic fight Garra vs Shikamaru

I read your comments and made a few changes…once again artistic criticism is great and comments are better!! Thanks and I also don't own Naruto

Shikamaru laid down on his couch and started thinking about the entire situation. Shikamaru couldn't decide if he should follow his heart or his common sense, so he talked to his dad about the whole situation

"Well Shikamaru…follow what you think is right and that is most likely the right thing to do. Take some time to think about it and you will be just fine" said Shikamaru's dad smiling

Shikamaru looked at the clock and it was 4:45 he had 15 minutes to get to the targets…that is if he was brave enough…

Shikamaru talked to his mom because his dad's explanation didn't help him too much.

"Well, do you really love her?" questioned Shika's mom

"Well…um…I-I…I don't know…" Shikamaru stuttered

"Go out and try it, if you turn back then you don't really love her and if you keep going, even if it means certain death than it is meant to be" Shikamaru's mom said as she sorted laundry

Shikamaru always knew that mom gave better advice in the first place, but who knows his dad may have said something useful. Shikamaru looked at the clock and it was 4:50 it was now or never… it was go time…Shikamaru walked up to the door handle and said

"…I can't do it…"

He plopped back down on the couch and sat thinking if his decision was the right thing to do…

"Do I really mean this…do I really mean that I don't like her or is my laziness getting in the way again?" Shikamaru thought

Shikamaru looked at the clock again and it just turned 4:54. If he ran he probably could make it… Shikamaru got up and walked to the door. The door creaked as it opened and Shikamaru's mom said

"Where are you going Shikamaru?"

"To see if it's true…" Shikamaru said bravely as he ran out the door

Shikamaru dashed to the targets and didn't care if anyone got in his way. But once he saw the fence around the targets he stopped so suddenly he looked behind himself to see if anyone tried to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!?!?" yelled the common sense part of Shikamaru's brain

"I'm doing what I think is right!" Shikamaru yelled back

"You're gunna die if you keep this up you know…" Shikamaru's mind was testing him to see if he really would do it

"I rather would have died trying than have not tried at all!" Shikamaru thought sternly

"Go ahead; throw your life away for some stupid girl…You were a waste anyways…" Shikamaru's mind taunted him

"She's not stupid!! I have waited a LOT of years for this moment… I have seen a lot of tragedies and there was no one there to support me…but I believe that she will be the one to stand beside me through good times and bad, through sun and rain…anyways I control myself not you…" Shikamaru thought of Asuma as he said this and started tearing up in the middle of the street

Shikamaru noticed he was standing in the street whispering to himself and he looked like a madman…Shika knew he was late and used everything he had in him to get to the targets on time

**MEANWHILE…**

Garra stood at the targets waiting for the little bastard who even dared to try and go out with his sister. He was focused on what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. He heard the bell ring once BONG twice BONG three times BONG fou-

Shikamaru lumped the fence and reached the targets just as the fourth bell rang and heard the fifth one not too soon after

"A little too sharp don't you think?" Garra said emotionlessly

"It's not as sharp as my blade against your skin Garra…well what are we waiting for lets get it on!!" Shikamaru yelled bravely

"Are you sure you want to do this Shikamaru? I'm not messing with you this is some serious stuff…" Garra said warning him

"I'm serious Garra if I was messing with you I wouldn't be here right now" Shikamaru said surprised at the bravery in his voice.

"Well….." Garra sighed

The suspense was killing Shikamaru he started sweating bullets

"You pass the test…" Garra said coolly

"W-what?" Shikamaru gasped

"That's all there was, to see if you would be brave enough to come here and see if you would stay true to your promise" Garra said calmly

Shikamaru's legs buckled and he fell to his knees and started breathing long, hard, deep breaths and started rambling on about nothing under his breath

Garra walked away and disappeared into the sunset. Shikamaru was wiping the sweat from his brow when he saw Temari walk into the gates of Konoha, her hair as golden as the sun behind her

"Te-Temari…" Shikamaru barley stuttered

"Um…yes Shikamaru?" Temari said looking oddly at Shikamaru who was lying on the ground now.

"Ha-Have yo-you heard th-th-the news?" Shikamaru said slowly

"…No…" Temari said still looking at the sweating Shikamaru

"Haha…I just came to the targets here prepared for a fight with your brother…" Shikamaru said smiling in a weird way

"Oh my god!! Over what?" Temari said concerned

"Ha…over…over you…" Shikamaru said with his eyes half closed

"I was wondering…if you would like to go out with me…" Shikamaru said with his eyes closed

"Anyone that is brave enough to stand up against my brother must be pretty worthy so yes I will go out with you Nara Shikamaru…" Temari said quietly as if not to hurt Shikamaru's ears

Shikamaru smiled a smile of relief and said "Good, thanks… now could you help me up?"

"Ha sure." Temari smiled as she helped him up

Shikamaru and Temari walked away holding hands as Naruto walked up from behind and said

"Aw… how cute. Right Hinata…Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked to his right

Naruto saw he had his arm around Sakura's waist and she was too freaked out to do anything.

"What the hell?!? When did you get here?" Naruto yelled

"You just scooped me up and said 'Come on Hinata we are going for a walk' and I didn't know what to do…"

Hinata walked around a corner and saw and Naruto and said "Ummm…Lets just forget about this…"

"Agreed" Naruto said as he put his arm around her waist and started walking leaving Sakura standing there looking like she just saw a ghost in the middle of the street


End file.
